1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing a scrim in which several web sections are deposited next to one another on a conveyor device which at least temporarily moves in a direction of transport. The direction of transport forms a predetermined angle with a band direction, each edge section has a front edge running in the band direction and a rear edge running in the band direction, and the band sections are deposited such that the rear edge of a first band section and the front edge of a second band section are adjacent.
Furthermore, the invention relates to an apparatus for producing a scrim which has a conveyor device that can be moved in a direction of transport, a band section feeder device, and a placer which removes band sections from the band section feeder device, guides the band sections over the conveyor device in a band direction that forms a predetermined angle with the direction of transport, and deposits the band sections next to one another in the direction of transport on the conveyor device.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A method and apparatus of the above-noted types are for known, e.g., from EP 2 151 517 A1, in which it was determined that the band sections do not all have the same width, i.e., they do not have the same extension in the direction of transport. In order to nevertheless achieve a desired structure of the scrim, it was therefore provided that the width of each individual band section be calculated and that the speed of the placer, which guides the band sections over the conveyor device and deposits the band sections on the conveyor device, be controlled such that the continuously moved conveyor device has transported the previously deposited band section precisely far enough so that the next band can be deposited in the desired position. In the desired position, the two adjacent band sections can lay edge-to-edge, or they can overlap one another in a predetermined manner or have a predetermined space between one another.
However, it has become evident that, even by measuring the width, the predetermined structure of the scrim cannot always be achieved to the desired extent.